The butchering process for hogs requires many individual steps to separate the parts into categories for different utilization. As the hog's head moves through the process, the lower jaw is separated and the snout is removed. The snout has been removed by thrusting the snout to engage a rotating wheel which has extending therefrom snout-engaging pins. It is the purpose of these pins to engage in the snout openings and to tear the snout away from the upper jaw structure.
One problem with this type of snout removal is safety of the workers. This wheel with its snout-engaging pins must be exposed so that the worker can thrust the snout thereagainst. Thus, it cannot be completely covered to provide worker safety. The second problem is one of effectiveness. On some hogs' heads, the pins tear the snout but do not engage it enough to pull it away. Thus, secondary processing is required for this step.
There is need for both improved safety for the worker and improved snout removal effectiveness at this stage in the hog's head butchering process.